


Undisclosed Happenings In a Town Called Derry

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Neglect, Explicit Language, Gen, Good Parent Karen Wheeler, Good Parent Ted Wheeler, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, Period Typical Bigotry, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, set after Stranger Things season 3 and It Chapter 1, sorta - Freeform, the whole Derry thing kinda did it to em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: When President Reagan issues for all families to be relocated out of Hawkins, Indiana, Mike Wheelers family, along with his friends after some persuasion, decides to move to a town called Derry where nothing ever happens, until something does. Mike has a look-alike who's a total Trashmouth, their families might be hiding something from them, but so might the kids of Derry, where more seems to go on then everyone realizes. There is new blood in Derry, and It is awake.





	1. Arrival Of Not So New Faces

“Mike, can you turn the TV onto 35? There’s supposed to be some big announcement on soon,” Mike Wheeler heard his mother call from the kitchen, her voice carrying as she fixed eggs and bacon. 

Mike switched the TV with a groan, he’d been in the middle of a new episode of He-Man, a new show he and his friends had recently gotten into. The screen flipped, images of a muscular intergalactic superman being changed to President Reagan behind a podium, the United States seal pressed into it. On the flag at the bottom of the screen, a news story headline read, one that made Mike’s head spin, and suddenly he was calling for his mom, dad, and Nancy, his sister.

“One sec!” his mother called from the kitchen, only making his panic and frustration grow.

“Mom! You need to see this!” He called again, hoping he would be able to persuade her to come into the living room, and reassure him that everything was fine.

“Alright, alright,” his mom relented, her slight heels clicking in tune with Nancy stomps, she too finally making her way down. “What is it, Mike?” 

“What do you want, twerp?” Nancy teased, she really did care, she got worried anytime her brother called out.

Mike chose not to answer, only pointing towards the screen, the same headline there, ready to be read, ready to shatter their world.

“Due to recent events in Hawkins, Indiana, President Reagan has issued for all civilians to be evacuated.”

After watching the broadcast nearly five times, it set in fully. Reagan had passed some bill or whatever that said that since all this crazy shit had been happening in Hawkins, the government was going to pay for people to move anywhere in a 1,500 mile radius. Seemed good enough, at least for Mike’s mom who had been thinking of doing the same thing not so long ago, and so the Wheelers were packing by lunch.

They didn't know where they were going to go, but Karen seemed to have somewhere in mind, muttering about it “being too long anyways” and “about time”. Needless to say, she was scaring the hell out of her children, except Holly, who had an endless curiosity anyways. 

Mike planned on telling his friends, and finding out if they or their parents were set on anywhere, yet. If they weren’t, maybe he could grill his mom on her plans, and they could beg the Party’s families to send them all there.

Half of Mike hoped it was somewhere like New York or Los Angeles, but the other half pleaded that it would be wherever Will and El had moved to, just so they could see each other again. It was difficult being away from his best friend and girlfriend, especially at the same time, and Mike found it completely unfair.

The two now official Byers children were strictly prohibited, at least for now, to tell anyone where they were, for safety reasons. They still talked via radio and letters, but calls were monitored, letters proofread, and then hand delivered, to prevent any chance of a reveal.

As luck would have it, Mike and the rest wouldn't have to wait long to find out where the Wheelers were headed, as Karen decided to announce it during dinner at their now barren table that night. They had finished packing quickly, mainly due to it being a smaller house, and their near periodic purge of nonessentials, keeping living light, but still comfortable. Mike knew that it would take others much longer to pack, except maybe Dustin, since it was just him, his mom, and Mews 2 or whatever they ended up naming the replacement feline.

“So, I know this is a big change, and we’re all very stressed, but I think it would be best for us to head out as soon as possible,” Karen began, picking at her rotisserie chicken dinner with her fork nervously, “and so tomorrow around two, so you can all say goodbyes, we’ll be heading to Derry, in Maine. We’ll be meeting some family there and I think it’s time you knew-“

“Can I go downstairs?” Mike interrupted, slamming his hands on the table to get his parents' attention.

“You haven’t finished eating,” suddenly Mike was scarfing down food, until his plate was clean, “and have you done your homework?”

“I didn’t have any! Can I please go?” Mike begged.

“Sure.” Mike’s father spoke up, his face not even peeking up from behind the afternoon paper. Mike looked to his mother for confirmation, and at her reluctant nod, he raced downstairs. 

Once in the basement, Mike sprinted to the fort that had been up for what felt like forever, and recovered his radio, flipping to his and his friends most used channel.

“Alert, me and my family are moving to Derry, Maine, I repeat, Derry, Maine is the moving spot for my family, over,”

“Dairy? What is it full of cows or something? Over.” Dustin’s voice crackles through the speaker, and his horrible humor makes Mike groan.

“No, idiot, Derry like D-E-R-R-Y. Try and convince your families to move there. Over and out.” The stress of moving, especially with only a days notice, was definitely getting to Mike, as he found he just, really wanted to go to bed.

The plan went perfectly, and all the party would be moving to Derry by the end of the week. All it had taken was for a few tears to be shed by the children, and the parents had easily bent. Derry was well within the limit to be covered, after all. They had all also convinced their parents to let them travel together, getting Mike’s mom to hold off for a few days, and the rest of the adults to hurry up.

At the end of the week, all the belongings had been loaded up, and houses had been designated and bought for all. The party was ready to head out.

On the road, they were constantly radioing each other, annoying their families to the point that both Erica and Nancy took the boys radios for a few hours, just to get them to shut up. All candy or snack runs were done together, all the children jumping out while the parents stayed in to get gas. 

Eventually they did make it to Derry, in about two days time, at which all of them felt scared to get out of their respective vehicles.

Mike looked at the door, his stomach spinning and tossing as he looked at all the tall old buildings, and the posters that littered them. If he looked closer, he would see they were four missing people, mainly children, and many if not all of them held the same dates, and none were from after a certain day, like something had been taking people, and one day had been stopped.

“Come one, Mike,” Nancy began, laying her hand on her brothers shoulder, hoping to ground him or make him feel better, “We gotta go. Hey, at least we’re not in Hawkins anymore, no more bad men, no more upside down.”

Mike smiled at Nancy, and for the first time in a long time, he grabbed her hand, and they walked out together.

The house they would be moving into was normal looking enough, there was a room for everyone, but the sight of the basement entrance only served to remind Mike that they weren’t home anymore. The rest of the party, minus Will and El obviously, lived just down the street, and the neighborhood seemed to be populated not just by cranky adults, but also some kids, judging by the bikes littered in a few front yards.

After Mike had finished bringing up his boxes for the day, mainly consisting of little nic-nacs and a few books and such, along with his backpack, restocked for his re-entrance to school, Mike made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where his mom was already putting up dishes and putting in silverware.

“Can me and my friends go explore?” Mike said, fully expecting her to say yes, she always did, but ever since the whole missing Will incident she had been so much more worried, and Mike wanted to make sure she knew he was ok.

“Actually, I want you to go meet our neighbors across the street.” which was why Mike was so surprised when he got that as an answer. What did she mean, ‘meet the neighbors’? “You can go with your friends, since they’re also in the area, and you’ll all be going to school together, but I want you to meet the neighbors. I'm not budging on this either, young man,” Karen cut in as she saw Mike opened his mouth to try and argue, “their name’s Denbrough, and they have a son, Bill, who’ll be in your grade.”

Mike groaned, fully aware he had no choice, and began heading outside, where he grabbed his bike and made his way to Lucas’ house. From Lucas it was to Max, and from there to Dustin, and finally they came to the front of the Denbrough house.

Mike was the first off his bike, pulling his legs over and up, the other finding the courage not shortly after. It was so much easier to follow than to lead, after all. Mike was also the one to knock, once he had Max look over and see that what they assumed was this Bill kid’s bike. He of course got scared, and pushed to hide behind Lucas and Dustin, though.

A tall kid, with hair the color of pennies, dressed in a white and red striped shirt and basketball shorts opened the door, a look of utter confusion passing over his face as he took in the random kids he’d never seen before. “C-can I help ya-ya-you?”

“Um, hi. I’m Max Mayfield. This is Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and Mike Wheeler is the guy hiding behind them,” Mike softly cursed, thankful that even though he was pointed out his height kept him from Bill’s line of sight, “and we all just moved here, from Hawkins.”

“Oh. W-well, I’m B-Bi-Bill Denb-Denbr-Denbro-Den-”

“Denbrough? Yeah, we heard. We were wondering if you could show us around, or help us tomorrow at school, since we’ll all be kinda clueless.” Max said, embarrassed and rubbing the back of her neck slightly. 

“S-sure. You’ll have t-to hang out with m-me-me and my friends though. We’re cal-called the Losers, I’ll w-warn you.” 

“Hey man, I’ve been called ‘midnight’ and a ‘fuckin nerd’ more times than I can count.” Lucas budded in, not missing how Bill cringed at the names.

“Ditto on the second and of course ‘toothless’,” Dustin raised his hand like roll call in class.

“ ‘Bitch’ and ‘hoar’ are always popular to teenage boys,” Max added.

“I’m always just ‘frog-face’,” Mike said from the back, and suddenly Bill seemed to jump.

“W-what the hell? R-Richie?”

“Who the hell’s Richie?” Mike finds himself asking, pushing his way to the front door, and getting face to face with Bill Denbrough.

“Y-you, dumbass. What’re you d-do-doing with new kids Rich? And w-wh-where’re your g-g-glasses?” Bill deadpanned, and yeah ok, if this Bill kid was going to insult him, maybe coming to see him wasn't such a good idea after all.

“Hey woah man!” Dustin leapt to his aid. “You can't just call Mike a dumbass!”

“Yeah, so not cool.” Lucas provided.

“H-he's not ‘Mike’! He’s Richie Tozier! I’ve kn-known him prac-prac-pract-”

“Practically?” Max asked, not really picking a side.

“Yes! Practically my whole l-l-life!” Bill yelled, confusion still riddled on his face, though there was anger or annoyance mixed in there too.

“And we’ve known Mike our whole lives!” Lucas and Dustin jumped in, eager to help their friend from being accused of faking their identity.

“Yeah man, I don't know who this Richie Tozier is but-” Mike began, holding his hands up in a peace making gesture. If they couldn't get along this early on, then being neighbors would just be miserable, and Mike was not willing to do that again.

“Bill? What’s going on about Richie?” someone called from the street, and as the party turned to look, they were met with a short boy, probably around the same height as Will had been last they'd seen him, Mike’s head supplied, who was wearing a pink polo shirt, oddly tight shorts, and a cast on his right arm, the word ‘LOSER’ written on it, with a red ‘V” covering the ‘S’, making it ‘LOVER’ instead. When the boy saw Mike, his eyes widened, much like Bill’s had, but they looked a bit more happy, in a way. Maybe him and this Richie kid Bill’s talking about are close? “Richie what’re you doing? I thought you like, just told me to meet you in the barrens?”

“Then l-let’s go!” Bill shouted, causing the smaller boy to let out a squawk, and the Party was subsequently shoved out of the way as Bill raced down the steps and grabbed the silver bike they had previously speculated, and now confirmed, to be Bill’s. At the last minute, Bill turned back o the gaggle on his porch. “You guys come t-to-too! We n-n-need some answers.”

And with that Bill was off, a yell that sounded suspiciously like “high ho silver” trailing behind him. The smaller boy sat there a moment, before jolting into action and yelling for them to all get on their bikes and “come on not-Richie and others, we gotta go!”

By the time they had caught up with Bill, he had apparently gotten the attention of some of his friends, seeing as a girl with short hair only slightly lighter than Max’s, a boy with curly straw hair, and a boy who was a little chubbier than Dustin, were now riding with him. If the Party listened closely, they could hear Bill stuttering out something about ‘what if it’s It’s doing?’ which didn't make any sense to them, but they just continued to follow. 

At one point in the ride, the small boy biked up to take an empty spot in the line of friends, but there was still one, which the party assumed was for Richie Tozier, who ever he was. When they arrived at ‘the Barrens’ the kids in front of them all left their bikes in a bush, obviously weighed down from frequent use, implying that the group came to this area often.

“You're right, this is freaky,” the only girl said, before holding out her hand, “my name’s Beverly, not-Richie and co.”

“The name’s Mike,” he said, refusing to shake her hand, but Dustin had no such reservations, immediately shaking and giving introductions.

After Dustin had given up all their names, the apparent ‘Losers Club’ gave theirs in return. There was Bill, the tiny boy was Eddie, Straw-Stack was Stan, Beverly, and Chubby was Ben, and while Eddie was clearly the most of them all, they were all clearly freaked out by Mike.

“Let’s just find Richie, ok guys?” Eddie finally said, and so they made their was down, Lucas grabbing Max’s hand in the process.

When they reached the water bed, Eddie began looking around, before spotting a boy in a loud looking Hawiian shirt sitting a little down the bank, and promptly called out to him.“Hey Dickwad! Get over here!”

“Why Eddie Spaghetti, is that anyway to talk to your lover?” a voice that sounded exactly like Mike’s cut through the air, making all the Party jump, while the Losers just sighed.

“Beep beep-” Stan began, but by then the boy was over halfway there, and was able to talk normally, or more realistically, interrupt normally.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, so what’s the sitch- Holy Shit!” the boy yelled, and up close, Mike realised that the resemblance wasn’t just a passing thing, they looked exactly alike, like twins or clones. “Why the hell do you have my face? You’re not some sort of shape shifting monster are you? Cause that’d really-”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie muttered, elbowing Richie in the ribs, but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

“Ed’s babe, you wound me!” He spun, before slinging his arm around Eddie, settling there for what would obviously be a while before he moved.

“I told you not to call me that,” Eddie muttered, but made no move to shove him off.

The rest of the Losers raised a bit of a brow at that, but they decided to give their attention to the more important matter at hand, except Stan, who had already been suspicious of Eddie and Richie hiding something for a while. And how they were acting now, with Riche waiting all alone for Eddie, and neither of them asking the rest of them to come to the Barrens either? Something was definitely up. 

“Hey Rich, why did you invite Eddie here all alone?” Stan asked, effectively bring all eyes to Richie and Eddie, still practically hugging, if they hadn’t been looking at them already. Richie almost paled at the comment, and for the first time since It, the Losers saw Richie look truly afraid.

“What, can't a Trashmouth hang out with his Spaghetti mano a mano every once in a while?” Richie laughed, taking his arm off of Eddie, but he didn't really want to.

“I don't think that means what you think it means.” Bev said at the same time that Mike asked “Trashmouth?” and Richie chose to answer his look-alike.

“I curse and say stupid shit too much, I'm a Trashmouth!” Richie proclaimed it so proudly, Mike and the Party couldn't help but smile. The Tozier look-alike however began to go red in the face, anger visible.

“Well, since we’ve met all of you, why don't we all be friends tomorrow at school?” Max suggested, sneakily changing the subject before Mike Wheeler blew up.

“Yeah, sh-should be fun.” Bill smiled, and the rest of the Losers would follow by example.

“Well, if we’re going to be all crummy chummy, we gotta find a way to tell the diff between these two,” Richie laughed, gesturing to Mike Hanlon and Mike Wheeler. Richie seemed to think for a bit, before he snapped, having thought of the perfect solution, and spun to face Eddie, who always ended up his main audience. “I’ve got it!” He yelled in a horrible British accent.

“What have you got, you idiot?” Eddie asked, figuring there was no point in commenting on the accent, it would only encourage him.

“You,” Richie exclaimed, spinning to point at Wheeler, “will be…” Richie drug the ‘e’ in ‘be’ out, and Ben, always one to help, reluctantly began a drum roll on his legs, “Mikey! See, it rhymes with Richie!” Richie moves towards him, and slung his arm over Mike’s shoulder, but it seemed different than how he had with Eddie, in a way.

“What!?” Mike screamed, and tried to shove Richie off, but he just held on stronger, laughing all the while.

“Hey, Mikey and Richie, I think I kinda like that!” Dustin laughed followed by Lucas.

“Yeah, like twins!” This just caused everyone to laugh, the matching boys eventually joining in. 

“Hell, maybe Richie’ll finally have someone who can get him to behave.” Eddie muttered when the laughter had died down, and of course this just caused them to start up again, ignoring the stitches in their sides.

Low beneath the surface of the Barrens, nearly directly below the children, what a coincidence, something was stirring, coming back awake. 

It was meant to sleep for another 27 years, the fear from the people of Derry having been dispelled and protected by the wretched Losers Club, but now, there was new fear. Strong, delicious, new fear. It could smell them, and It was awake.

The soft voice of Pennywise danced through the air, just like he wished he could on the surface.

“Well well well well well, what’s this?”


	2. The First Day Of School Always Sucks, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Richie decide its time that they find out the truth about why they look alike, but not before they have a small heart to heart. Richie meets his family, and he absolutely adores them, especially Holly Bean. Ted finally puts down the damn newspaper and looks up to see his boys together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this chapter was edited after I talked to one of my friends, who informed me that one of the scenes seemed rushed, particularily the scene where richie goes to see mike, and after I came to agree, i rewrote and revised it. the understand better, please reread that scene, thank you

Mikey knew he should have been surprised to find Richie Tozier throwing pebbles at his window at 1:00 am that night, but in truth he couldn't bring himself to be; he felt almost relieved to see him again. That didn't stop him from acting like he was upset, though.

“What do you want, Trashmouth?” Mikey whispered as he swung his window open, Richie coming forward some more, a smile lighting up once he saw his attention had been grabbed.

“Just wanted to talk, Mikey. Thought I ought to get to know ya.”

“Alright, whatever, just don't wake up my mom,” Mikey groaned, before swinging his arms as low as he could, Richie reaching up from the ground, until they could grab hands.

After that they worked together to pull Richie into Mikey’s room, in which they both stood awkwardly, almost sizing each other up. Eventually Mikey moved to sit on the bed, and Richie chose to stay at the window, leaning against it and almost sitting on the sill.

“So,” Mikey began, trying to think of small talk. “I saw a bunch of missing posters on the wall when I got here, did something happen-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Richie answered immediately, and from his tone Mikey could tell he wouldn’t be getting answers out of him.

Mikey thought about asking if Richie wanted to hear about why he and the Party left Hawkins, but that might lead to him asking questions, and then he’d tell the Losers Club no doubt. It would spread all over Derry and they’d have to deal with all that again and MIkey really couldn take that right now-

“No but seriously,” Richie began again suddenly, spurred on by god knows what, “I came here for a reason, and not just to tell you how hard I just banged Mrs.K cus holy shit-” Richie glanced at Mikey, who looked thoroughly unimpressed, before coughing and continuing. “Anyway. I wanted to ask about your family, and if you look like them at all.” Richie saw the look Mikey was giving him, and chuckled, “I know, I know, you're probably thinking ‘God Rich what a stupid question, of course I look like my family, don't you, you stupid asshole?’, but that’s the thing.” Richie sighed and pushed his bangs up, thought they fell back down right after. “Ever since I can remember, I’ve been aware of the fact that- god fuck- Mike I don't look anything like them! We look completely different like tin and wood!”

“Richie, what do you mean, you don't look anything like them?” Mike questioned, sitting up a bit as he did so.

“I mean that they have straight light hair that never darkens and golden skin that makes ‘em look like they just went surfen, and I look like motherfuckin Snow White in comparison!” Richie exploded, hitting the window sill with his hand, making Mike jump in surprise, then frown in annoyment.

“Can you not hit my walls, we’re trying to be quiet, remember, dipshit?” Mikey groaned, suddenly feeling like he was babysitting little 5-year-old Holly Wheeler all over again. The only difference being it wasn’t Holly, it was some foul and loud mouth problem child with his face.

“Remember, dipshit?” Richie mocked in a high voice, but it was forced, and sounded not at all natural like the ones Mike had heard earlier were.

“Rich, what are you saying?” Mikey asked, tentatively setting his hand on Richie’s shoulder.

“Mike, I think you might be my actual brother.” Richie whispered, and the dust settled.

It made sense, if Richie was telling the truth about not looking anything like his parents, and he didn’t seem like he was lying. It would make sense as to why they looked exactly the same, even if Mike had heard of people having body doubles across the world. Being twins just fit too well.

“Well, I'm glad.” Mike said, then he saw the doubt on Richie’s face, and continued. “No, really! Richie you're like, super loud, and kinda annoying,-”

“Wow thanks, super convincing Mikey.” Richie scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, hold on, Trashmouth.” Mikey smiled. “I was going to say that, despite that, you’re kinda funny, and you obviously care about people, and you’re kinda cool too.”

“Dude me and my friends are literally called the Losers Club.”

“Whatever, I think you're cool, and I bet so does everyone else that was with us today.” Mike pushed himself off the bed, and walked over to Richie, standing only about a foot away, this time. “And hey, if you want, why don't you come over early later, or after school, and you can meet my Mom, and… we can find out more. If you want.” Mike muttered, a little nervous.

Richie smiled, and he wiped his eyes a little, making Mikey realise that Richie may have been crying, and he hadn’t even noticed. “Yeah, I think I’d like that. And hey, even if we aren’t brothers or whatever, I'm still gonna think of you as mine.” 

“Me too.”

The next morning, Richie arrived during breakfast, in his usual Hawaiin shirt, but, and maybe it was because he looked so small standing there, it seemed less bright than the day before. Mikey had ran to get to the door first, calling to his mom that he’d been expecting someone, which she of course smiled at, happy that her son was making friends.

“Hey man,” Mikey said, pulling Richie by his hand into the hallway, only a wall hiding them from view, “wait here, and I’ll come get you in like, ten seconds.” 

Richie just nodded.

“Hey Mom, Dad, Nancy, I want you to meet someone.” everyone at the table looked up at Mike, and Nancy raised her brow at how awkward Mike looked, standing oddly in the doorway as he was. “So, yeah.”Mikey ran back around the corner, and grabbed Richie, pulling him with him, into the dining room.

A sharp noise was heard as Karen Wheeler’s silver wear clattered to the table, as she took in what was before her.

“Holy shit.” Nancy whispered, her hands slowly making their way to her mouth in her surprise. Two of her brother were standing in the doorway, holding hands, though one of them had big coke-bottle glasses and messier hair, along with loud obnoxious clothes.

“Richard? Is that really you?” Karen asked at the same time that Ted spouted “My god.”

“Wait, Mom, how do you know his name?” Mike asked, his voice rising in his suspicion, crazy theories that just made his blood boil rushing through his head. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Karen started crying, as she stumbled out of her seat and over to the two boys, her hands shaking in front of her. “Is it really you, Richard?”

“Um, it’s actually Richie, but sure let’s go with stuck bottom Richard,” Richie chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Nancy jumped again at Richie’s voice, it was just like Mike’s.

“As for why he’s here, I met him yesterday, when me and my friends went to talk to Bill Denbrough.” Mike tried to explain, and Richie joined in once he got what he was doing.

“Yeah, me and Big Bill go way back, and he and the Losers decided to hijack me and Ed’s date yesterday, then this dumbass,” Richie shakily gestured at Mike, “and his ‘Party’ tagged along, and we were both like ‘What the fuck!?” Richie laughed, talking fast in his stress, realising a little too late that he probably shouldn’t have cursed. “Sorry for cussing, I’m here trying to make a good impression, but I guess you really can’t take the trash out of a Trashmouth, huh?”

“Yeah, ok,” Nancy stood up, making her way over to the boys, “I have no idea what’s going on,” Nancy chuckled a little, “but I do know that this kid is totally the best, maybe we should just swap him for Mike.”

“Sorry, no can do, Sis,” Richie laughed, “me and Mikey are officially a package deal!”

Nancy burst out laughing. “Yeah ok, we definitely have to keep him now. Don't you agree, Mikey?” She joked, as Mikey protested that that wasn't his name, dammit.

Richie just beamed.

Richie ended up having breakfast with them, Karen and Ted insisting on it, so that they could explain. After he sat down and relaxed, Richie was able to catch himself from cursing so much, though Karen did say it was ok if he said minor things. Richie still held back, he could tell they didn't like it when he cussed, and he practically stopped altogether when they brought down Holly, who he fell in love with immediately.

Holly was a little confused at first, and mistakenly called him Mike, before he explained roughly that he was not Mikey, but that he was going to be her big brother too. She warmed up greatly after he accepted her invite to a tea party after school, and let her ride on his back up to her room so she could grab he stuffed animal she had left there. She spent the whole time telling him about who would be at the party and why. Richie listened to everybit, putting in his two cents where he thought he should, but never making her feel like it was silly, at one point even assuring her that “Don't worry, Holly Bear, I'm too old, no one ever is”, when she got nervous about him being too adult for her tea parties, like Nancy sometimes is.

When Richie saw that, he grabbed her in his arms, picked up her stuffy, tickled her tummy and raced downstairs. When at the bottom, he called to his now confirmed to be siblings.

“Hey dummies, yes I mean you Nancy and Mikey!” Richie paused as Holly giggled at his funny names for them in his arms, “You will be in attendance to madam Holy Bolly’s tea party this afternoon, right?” He called as he walked into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting so they could all talk.

Mikey took one look at how Richie was looking at Holly, like she was the most important in the room right then, and knew that despite him having AV Club that afternoon, he wanted to see as much of his siblings together as possible.

“I have AV today afterschool, but why don't you, Holly, and Nancy just come and hang out, too?” Mikey pitched, hoping it would be accepted.

“I’m free,” Nancy said, and then continued in response to her mother’s questioning gaze, “I was going to job search, but I can do that later.” She smiled, and it only grew like Mikey’s when Richie turned to Holly.

“Hear that Holly Bear, they’re not too adult, and you even get to hang out with Mikey’s lame nerd friends,” Richie joked, and Holly giggled hysterically, even clapping her hands in excitement, but then she paused, and turned again to Richie.

“What about-” Holly began, but Karen cut her off.

“Alright, I know you all want to hang out now that there’s someone new, but we need to tell you guys everything.” she breathed, and her shoulders raised like weights were falling off. She looked to Ted, and unlike so many times before, he tossed the newspaper into the bin, instead turning to look at Mikey and Richie, who had identical looks of expectancy.

“We had only recently gotten used to taking care of a toddler age Nancy when we found out that your mother was having twins, boys. We didn't think we could do it, so we organised with an adoption agency who would contact someone in another state who wanted a child, so that Richie would go to a good home, but you wouldn’t see each other accidentally.” Ted looked so sad when he said this, it made Richie want to hug him, but now wasn’t the time.

“We didn't want to give you away because we didn't want you, trust me, Richie.” Karen reached out, laying her hand on Richie's. He just stared at it, then back up to her. “We decided to keep in touch too, sending and getting photos and letters to your parents, so we could have even a semblance of what it was like to know you. We just wanted you to be happy, Richie.”

“But then they decided to move into Derry, and they stopped sending letters about a month after.” Ted sighed, and held his forehead with one hand. “The last one we got was just a few pictures of you with two other boys, all with new bikes.”

“Billy and Eds.” Richie said numbly, before seeing the confused expressions and continuing. “The boys, they were probably Bill and Eds, I remember they asked their parents to not get them bikes until I got mine, and when Eddie’s mom said she wasn't getting him one anyways, they were too dangerous she said, he’d get hurt she said, I’d get him hurt she said-”

“Richie?” Mike shook his shoulder, and Richie realised he had been babbling, and no one had said ‘beep beep’. Where was his beep? Where was Eddie? Oh, that’s right, he was with Mikey, and they just found out yeah, his parents were not in a house with blue walls, grey carpet and shelves with locks on them, but here with him, in a house with yellow walls, brown carpet, and kids who could grab their toys if they wanted to.

“Sorry, yeah. Mrs. Kaspbrack didn't like me much, still doesn’t, but then Eds finally begged her enough that she got him one. Bill though, his parents got him one for his birthday, ‘Silver’, he called it, what a stupid name, but he and Eds waited to bring out their bikes until my birthday, when I got mine, and we spent the whole day learning how. We scraped up our knees and hands so bad that Eds used his whole thing of antiseptic, but he always did like to go overboard…” Richie realised once again everyone was looking at him, and all looked like they pitied him but Holly, who’s eyes shone with amazement at how cool her brother and his friends must be. “Sorry, usually I get beeped by now, go on.”

Karen smiled at Richie and reassured him that it was actually nice to hear about his friends before continuing. “They stopped sending letters, like your father said, but we kept sending them, hoping they would answer eventually. When this whole evacuation came up, we decided that it was time, you would be old enough, and we moved here. We didn't expect to for you two to meet immediately though. We were going to find you by your last name and tell everyone once we’d been here a while.”

“Guess Derry had other plans.” Ted laughed, shocking Nancy and Mikey, who hadn't heard him do so in a time and a half. “I'm sorry kids, it’s just, it almost makes sense. I’ve been hiding behind the darned paper for years, because I thought if I didn't see anything at all, it would hurt less to not see both my boys, and the day I leave to get a new paper from a new town, I see you both here.” Ted was crying, Richie realised, before correcting himself, Dad was crying. But he was smiling, he was just so happy.

“It’s ok…” Richie said out of the blue, making all eyes turn to him. “If i’m being honest, my parents stopped caring as much about what I did when we got here, so it doesn’t shock me that they stopped sending you things. I don't blame you. But, it does make me feel better to know that somewhere, through it all, there was a family I just didn't have yet. Hopefully, if you want me, I can have it now?” Richie asked, and oh god, he was crying too.

“Oh Richie, we always wanted you, we always will.” Karen cried, and then she was finally up, coming around to pull him into a hug, which he accepted and hugged back into.

“Yeah man, no way am I missing out on having a totally awesome twin.” Mikey laughed, pulling Nancy with him as he delved into the Richie hug pile.

Ted picked up Holly and they too joined, and Richie felt like he was really there. He had a brother, two sisters, and two parents who actually liked to hear him talk about more than his grades or his achievements.

They had breakfast together then, all of them together. Richie go the seat next to Mikey, and it struck Mikey and Nancy then that that was why there was always one more seat than they needed. It wasn't just in case of guests, it had been for Richie.

After they finished eating, the boys raced upstairs to get ready, even though Mikey was the only one who need to. They laughed as they went, and Ted talked to Karen while he helped Holly decide on lunch ingredients. Nancy smiled so brightly and so hard that she thought her lips would split, but she didn't care, the whole house, in it’s disgusting yellow and brown coloring, felt so warm and alive, that she began twirling in her room, giggling happily.

“Come on mate, kill those darn bacteria!” Richie said in a horrid british accent while Mikey was brushing his teeth, and he almost choked on paste when Rich finally got him to laugh. He didn't mind

Richie also tried to coax Mikey into wearing a Hawaiin shirt, but they ended up laughing on the ground more than actually arguing over the offending clothing.

“Come on twerps, I gotta drive you guys and Holly to school!” Nancy called from the bottom of the stairs when it was time to go, and soon enough, down came Mikey with his pack full with books and paper, and Richie with only his homework and a sandwich he’d clumsily, like always, made that morning. He did however have Holly tucked in his arms, along with two hair ties hooked in his mouth, Ted hadn’t had time to do her hair.

“You're gunna hafta sit in the front seat Mikey, I gotta do Dolly’s hair.” Richie instructed as he slid into the back seat, buckling Holly then himself, setting down his bag, and getting to work on the younger’s hair.

Nancy laughed, and when they were all secure, she began the way to the Derry elementary school. When Richie finished her hair, Holly smiled and began kicking her legs.

“I get to see Dusty today, and Lucas, and Max, and Will, and-” Holly trailed off, tapping her chin like she’d seen her other do before when she talked. She turned to Richie. “Will I get to see your friends Richie?”

Richie laughed. “Only if you want Holly Bear! I'm sure I can convince the Losers Club to have a party with us, they have no social life, just like yours truly.” Holly began to ask about his use of ‘yours truly’ before she remembered when Daddy had taught her it after they heard it on a movie one night. 

“Losers Club?” she asked instead. “Why are they called the Losers Club?”

“Well Holly Bolly, some times,” Richie sighed, oh boy here we go, eh had hoped he wouldn’t have to explain his friend’s group name so early on, or at all, “sometimes people can be really mean, and they can call people mean things.” Nancy and Mikey at the front quieted, and began to listen. “And one day a really mean kid named Bowers and his goons decided they were going to pick on my friends. 

“They make fun of Big Bill for his stuttering, even though he’s getting way better, Ben Haystack just because he’s a little chubby and he moved here last year, Stan because he’s Jewish and actually likes school,” Holly interrupted by shouting ‘But school is fun!’ to which Richie laughed and told her ‘I know, right!’, even though it was known he hates school more than almost anything. 

“They make fun of my man Mike Hanlon because he has dark skin and he gets home schooled, and they even make fun of Beverly because some other mean people spread rumors about her. They make fun of my Eddie Spaghetti,” he paused when Holly laughed, “they make fun of Eddie because he doesn’t like germs and he has asthma, but he’s actually one of the bravest kids I know.” Richie had a fond look on his face, and it made Mikey think that Eddie must be Richie’s best friend, if how close they seemed yesterday meant anything.

“What about you? Do they make fun of you?” Holly asks innocently, and Richie knows that she means no harm behind it.

“Oh man, Holls, what don't they make fun of might be easier. Bowers and his gang like to make fun of my face, my glasses, my jokes, my height, and… and some other stuff that doesn’t really matter.” Richie sighed, before brightening again. “But that doesn’t matter. I’ll force the Losers to come over, don't worry, and you can see how lame they are, they might even be worse than Mikey’s weird AV nerd club.” he whispered conspiratively to her, and she giggled.

Richie knew then, looking at Holly laugh, that he could maybe understand why Bill had been so upset about Georgie, and he had only just met Holly a few hours ago. He would do anything for her, even if it could end up being his last.

“What’s this? Richie Richie Richie don't you know? You can't get close to people! If you get close to people they’ll like you and you’ll like them! And then they’ll find out, one way or another, and then they’ll leave!” a laugh scattered in the darkness, and red painted lips pulled into a shark like grin. “Maybe they’ll want to play truth or dare? Maybe Trashmouth will finally pick truth, or maybe we’ll have to speed things up!”

A sound like bells rang through the tunnels, muffled by the sheer distance they tried to cover. Miles away, a boy in a car, thought maybe, just maybe, he heard someone singing, the voice indistinctive due to its distilled quality. He thought he heard the lyrics ‘I know your secret’, but with the memories that drug up with those words, he decided it couldn't be, and instead focused back on his brothers talk of a nerd game where you role play and roll dice.

Pennywise cheered, for the boy had heard It, It was not too weak! The fun could begin far sooner than It had dared to dream or hope. The circus would go on, and the children would file in, ready to be drained.

It decided that yes, the little blonde one would be perfect, and he moved to the exit slowly, he could only go so fast until he fed. But he ended up brushing an old thing, wet and limp. It was a yellow raincoat, and it stirred the pot of It’s memories to a time when It had been in Its prime, and had only had to ask the little boy closer, and how easy his brother had been for a time, as well. It bittered as it recalled how Billy had grown to not fear It anymore, and then the rest of those pests had made it slink back to It’s caves. They had not been afraid.

Except Richie. Richie was always afraid, but at that moment he had not been afraid of Pennywise. It would have to change that. Thinking again to the children Richie had surrounded himself with, Pennywise laughed. Yes, this would be easy, but as It tossed Georgie’s jacket into the air and pulled an inhaler out of the air, It laughed. Yes this would be easy, yes this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike Wheeler really be sayin 'just guys bein dudes' ig


	3. The Bell Rings At Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day of school truly commences, and with a few surprises and reveals, things are set up for a nice calm day and a happy life for the kids in Derry. But someone may have some objections to that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent yet, as of 10/07/19 chapter two was revised. so if you havent read the updated version, you may want to go do so. if you are reading this for the first time after that date, dont worry, you already have. <3

When they arrived at school, they saw Dustin, Lucas, with Max on the back of his bike, and Will all sitting by the bike rack, no doubt waiting for Mike to arrive.

“What’s up fuckers!” Richie yelled as soon as they were close, causing Nancy to laugh and Mike to sigh.

“Come on man, let’s go meet them all.” Mike pulled Richie out the car, and they said their goodbyes to to Nancy and Holly. They made sure to promise Holly that they would all see each other again during AV club.

“Hey guys, change of plans for after AV, we can’t go to the quarry and check it out, we’re going to meet up with Holly and the Losers. Holly wants to meet everyone and have a tea party.” Mike sighed, and Richie thought he could do a much better job of explaining.

“Actually, Mikey, I think it’d be fine to go to the quarry, we could even dive if you aren’t chicken, I bet Holly would love it. It gets real nice in fall, we can even get her some nice leaves or whatever.” Richie said nicely, and for once in front of the whole Party was he not sounding like he was making one long joke. Then he smiled and said “In the mean-time, though,” rapid footsteps were heard behind the Party, and all at once there was yelling.

“Welcome to Derry, nerds!” the Losers Club yelled at the frightened kids, laughing when they recovered and joined in. the fun was soon ended, though, when much less welcome footsteps approached. When they saw who it was, the Losers paled and stood more rigidly around the Party.

“What’s this, are there even more losers for me to pick from now?” Henry Bowers chuckled but even the Hawkins bunch could tell he wasn’t being exactly friendly about it.

“What do you want, Bowers?” Beverly challenged, but in her corduroy pants pockets, her hands were shaking. How the fuck was Bowers still alive!?

“Oh nothing Bevie,” Bowers purred, and when he brushed his hand through her bangs, she slapped his hand away, “still as feisty as ever, huh?” he laughed, then looked to the kids behind her. “What’s this,”his eyes landed on Mikey, then to Richie and back again, “does Richie fuckin Tozier have a secret twin?”

“Shut up, Bowers.” Richie growled, startling Mikey, who had never heard him angry, much less seething like he was, though he still looked afraid. “Or I’ll beat your ass. You wanna start another rock war? You and your goons didn't end up so good last time.” the Losers grinned at their Trashmouthed compatriot, proud of him and the memory they shared.

Bowers eyes narrowed. “I don't know, Tozier, wanna play another round of Street Fighter with my cousin, or maybe one of your fairy friends?” His grin was sickening, but so was the look that passed over Richie’s face.

“Shut up.” he whispered, and Bowers only grinned wider.

“What, is there something wrong, Trashmouth?” Henry’s eyes lit up, and Richie couldn't help but think that this was it, this was where he died. Forget Pennywise, Richie was going to die in the parking with Henry fucking Bowers laughing in his face. “Oh my god, don't tell me, they don't know!?” Henry Bowers laughed hard, but he wasn’t done.

Richie was shoved to the ground, much to everyone’s dismay, but when Bowers pulled out his knife, they all grew silent.

Henry was advancing on Richie, knife in hand, but blade not deployed. “Did you really not tell them about-” 

“Mr. Bowers! Use of weapons, especially against other students, is strictly prohibited!” one of teachers called from the front door, and while he was distracted Eddie and Bill hauled Richie to his feet and all the Losers and the Party dove into the school, giggling when they saw Bowers constipated face. When everything had calmed down and they all had found their way to the commons to wait for the first bell, Mikey got curious.

“Hey Rich, what was that Bowers kid talking about? And what’s his problem with you guys?” The rest of the Party nodded in agreement, they too had been wondering.

“Yeah, he seems to really have it out for you.” Max said nonchalantly, but she was planning on how hard she would have to kick the Bowers kid in the balls to get him to leave the Losers alone.

“H-Henry’s alwa-ways had it out for us.” Bill supplied, and Stan nodded sadly next to him. “One t-time he went s-s-so far that he cut B-Be-Ben up.” All the Losers shuddered at the memory, but Ben smiled after a second, and began to reassure the Party it wasn't so bad, actually.

“Hey, at least we officially met Beverly because of it.” Ben beamed, and Bev smiled shyly at him, ruffling his hair a little when she giggled. Ben was bright like a tomato.

“Okay, so he’s a bully,” Lucas cut in, “that answers why he’s such a jerk. But why did you guys look so scared of him? And what was he talking about you guys not knowing about his cousin and Riche, and did he say you guys played street fighter?” Lucas raised an eyebrow at Richie, only leaning away out of his accusatory stance when Mikey elbowed him in the ribs.

Richie laughed nervously, before answering slowly. “Bowers just came out of nowhere, right guys? That’s why we were scared,” Richie looked at the rest of his friends, who all nodded in agreement, thankful that Richie had such a running mouth. Then Stan looked thoughtful, and spoke up.

“Hey yeah, what’d Henry mean about you and his cousin, Rich? When did you play Street Fighter with a Bowers clan member?” the Losers laughed at the slight joke, but they kept quiet, interested in Richie’s answer. Eddie even leaned forward a little, and Mikey would have elbowed him too, except he didn't feel he knew him well enough yet.

“Nothing! We just played some Street Fighter, I didn't know they were related, it was when we all had that fight, I didn't tell you because it didn't matter, why do you care, it didn't matter, what is this an interrogation, wh-”

“Beep Beep, Rich,” Eddie said softly, and Richie seemed to calm as he fell silent. Mikey thought about how they had said that before, ‘beep beep Richie’, and thought that it must be for when richie is running his mouth, and it gets him to stop. That made sense, and Mikey filed that away as both a sign that Richie’s friends must have known him for a long time, and that it might calm him down if he ever got anxious again.

Mikey looked around at the Losers, and noticed that they all had identical looks of concern and fear on their faces. They all looked like they were about to say something, but Mike beat them to it.

“Hey man,” he said in his soft voice, it had surprised them all, the Party that is, when they heard it, but they weren’t complaining, “you don't have to tell us, let’s get to class.”

Mike offered Richie his arm, but Richie just brushed up against him, making a joke about the only person who got to be on his arm was Eddie’s mom . That was enough for the Losers it seemed, all of them sighing and heading to class.

“Let’s g-go, guys.” Bill smiled to them, then continued when he saw the confusion still lingering on their faces, “don't worry about R-R-Richie, he prob-b-bably just had a bad r-run in with B-B-B-B-”

“Bowers?” Dustin helped, and smiled when Billy nodded at him.

“Yeah. It’s n-never fun to remem-member bullies, though, r-right?” He looked to them, and they all nodded, not afraid to admit they’d had their own experiences.

It was enough for them, and they all raced to keep up with the group, Mikey coming up next to Richie and slinging an arm around him. He wanted to change the subject, and he had the perfect one he thought would cheer up Richie.

“So, what’s this about a ‘rock war’?”

No one noticed the way that Richie’s left hand stayed lodged in his pocket. Because he knew that if it was out, he would want to grab Eddie’s hand, and then they would see, and then they would know, and then they would hate him, Mikey would know, Bev would know, BIll would know, Dustin Lucas Max would know, Stan Ben Mike would know, oh god Eddie would know, They would know how sick he was how disgusting he really was how gross how wrong how-

‘Beep Beep Rich’ echoed through Richie’s head, calming him, he was fine.

At the same time, giggles and bells rang through the sewers, fun fun fun!

The way classes were set up, with each grade level being so tiny, there was enough for two or three classes, or one big class. Whoever ran the Derry School Board had apparently decided one big class was better for home room, so the room the two groups entered was stuffed to the brim. While it was more kids than they were used to for home room, it was still less than the Hawkins kids were used to, and they were all of a sudden struck by how small Derry was compared to Hawkins.

The Losers all moved to find seats, all of them being together, and the Party followed suit, picking seats in front of them. All the children in their seats, Max had something to ask.

“Ok, Derry doesn’t seem that small, so why is the school population so tiny, Losers?” she raised her eyebrows expectantly, and the aforementioned Losers turned to Bill, not wanting to step on a landmine he was next to. Mikey became interested, as it was the same thing he’d asked Richie, who had refused to answer, and maybe this time he’d get an answer.

“A-Alot of kids went m-m-mi-m-missing last year,” Bill said, and there was a haunted look in his eyes that hadn't been there before, scaring the others. If any of the Party had been paying closer attention, they would have seen it was shared between all the Losers, but they were only looking at BIlly. “Some adults did t-t-too, but it was mainly k-k-kids like us. Like m-my brother Geo-Geo-Georgie.” Stanet put his hand on Bill’s back, and Mikey held his breath, expecting Bill to then talk about how they had eventually found Georgie somewhere, but the words never came.

To all of the Party, things felt different. They realised that not everyone comes back. Not everyone is really still alive. It struck Mike then that that was one of the main differences between him and Richie. Mike had lost someone close to him, but he had gotten Will back, while Richie had had to lose one of his best friend’s little brother, who knows how that affected him.

Mike looked at Richie then, and saw how his hands were clenched, and he couldn’t help but become suspicious, and he wasn’t the only one. Max, who had experienced teenage boys hiding secrets had been able to tell something was up when the Losers of Derry had brushed off the scare they had from Bowers, and had suspected since they began whispering on the first day. She hadn’t meant to be suspicious, she just couldn’t help it after the Party kept her so far out of the loop, though that was changed, and whatever secret the kids of Derry were keeping couldn't be as bad as the whole Hawkins-Upside-Down incident.

Max let her mind wander on when she should ask about what was going on, and finally concluded on the tea party that would happen that afternoon, no time like the present after all. Max was pulled from her thoughts suddenly, but not by the laughter of the boys and girls around her, but by a voice she hadn’t heard in too long. The voice of her best friend.

“Max?”

“El?” 

“What’re you guys doing here?” Will practically yelled, but it wasn’t very loud, not with the quiet voice he had always seemed to have. He and El rushed from the doorway they had only just walked through, and over to the group in front of them. “And why are you hanging out with these guys?” Will and El shot slight glares at the Losers Club, though mainly Richie and Bev, who returned them ten fold.

“I think we should be asking you that!” Dustin exclaimed, pulling both his friends into a bear hug.

“And what do you mean, ‘these guys’? Do you two know the Losers, too?” Mikey questioned, then Richie threw his arm over Mikey’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Byers, do you know us?” Richie sniffed, surprising the Party at the sudden animosity between their new and old friends.

“Shut up, Trashmouth-”

“Don't you call him that Byers, or I’ll burn a hole right through that bowl cut of yours.” Bev threatened, effectively cutting off Will’s own, and making the Party reel in surprise.

“Woah!”, “What the hell man!?”, and “Dude!” were heard, but El’s voice cut through them all.

“Fuckin Mouthbreather.” Mikey was shocked to hear El curse, but it made sense that her vocabulary would have changed if the Losers were anything to go off of.

“El?” Mikey asked, and her whole demeanor changed, her face brightening along with her eyes, and she made to give him a hug, but Richie pulled him back, pointing a finger right in El’s face. She looked just about ready to bite it off.

“Back off Jane, we all know what you're really like.” Richie hissed, causing Will and El to darken.

“What? What happened, Rich?” Mikey questioned, desperate to figure out why his girlfriend and twin were supposedly mortal enemies. “Why do you guys hate Will and El so much? And vice versa, I guess.”

All at once, Will, Bev, Richie, and El started trying to talk, but it was impossible to understand. “Alright, alright!” Mikey yelled, getting them to shut up. “One at a damn time! First, El, why do you hate-” the bell rang, interrupting and ending the conversation. Mikey sighed. “-ugh, alright, we’ll talk during lunch, everyone meet in the parking lot.

They all nodded in agreement, but that didn't mean that Bev and Richie weren’t thrown dirty looks and mean faces by Will and El all class long, though they did throw ones of their own too.

And so everything was explained during lunch, more or less. According to Richie, El and Will were two faced jerks who said anything to please the hierarchy. Bev agreed. According to El and Will, the losers, especially Bev and Rich, were very buddy buddy with Bowers gang, and had come back home one day covered in blood, this part of their story made the Losers pale slightly, no doubt to the Byers it was blood of kids they had helped beat up. Apparently it was also common knowledge that Bev was a girl who slept around and did anything for a cig, not someone they should be hanging out with.

By that point of their testimony, Richie had had enough, and began to profusely defend Bev with his every breathe. “Bev’s one of the best things to happen to this damn town! And she’s never even slept with a guy, we’re freshmen for god’s sakes! And sure she helped us shoplift once cus she got cigs from it, but she also did it to help a kid who was bleeding out!”

“Beep beep-” Stan tried to cut in, but Richie kept going.

“No, Stan! If they think they can sit there and lie to our faces then they need to get their god damn head checked! And we’d never be caught dead hanging out with Bowers, do you know how many times he’s called us shit names or taken Eds’ aspirator!? Too fuckin many for us to even want ot be around him for a second! Hell, he was harassing us this morning! He shoved me in the dirt, and tried to cut Mikey, for fucks sake!” El lost color for a second then, turning to Wheeler, who nodded in conformation.

“W-we didn’t know! I’m sorry!” Will tried to explain, and once he did, the story became clear, along with everyone’s eyes towards each other.

What had happened was simple miscommunication and unfortunate timing. On some of their first weeks, El heard some nasty rumors about Bev, and when she tried to say hello to her, El had asked her if she really was a slut, it had been one of the words people called her, and Bev had understandably gotten upset. Later on, El and Will had seen the Losers arguing with Bowers and his gang, though it had seemed like normal back and forth from afar. From then on, all they could assume was the worst, until they hated each other.

The Party got everyone to apologise, though there was still hesitance from the Losers for a little bit, thought that passed quickly. After spending enough time with each other, things thankfully calmed down to a level that felt natural, even if they had a rocky start. Richie had even given them nicknames, Will being fruit basket, only after he laughed and told him it was perfect, though, and El was Jane Dixie, due to Jane being her name used in Derry, though he also called her Ellie Jelly a few times.

Mikey was so excited to now have both his families, new and old, all complete, with him, and he swiftly invited El and Will to the very important tea party after school, to which they promised they would come.

During lunch and during the day, it was impossible not to notice not only how Mikey and El seemed to hang on one another, but in a cute way, and even shared a sweet small kiss in the hall, showing that yes, the Losers were right to assume that they were together, though they had nothing against it. It was clear the all had something tying them together, but the Losers tried to not think anything of it, and definitely not of It. 

They couldn't be brought together by anything like Pennywise, that damn clown, could they? Certainly not, all the Losers found themselves thinking at least once during the day, before brushing it off.

It was time, Pennywise giggled and danced, it’s clothes and bells jumping in the dim light the sewers provided. It had been able to catch a bird and a cat, so it was feeling a little more alive, but the main course would soon begin, and it would soon get real food.

It could smell the fear wafting down now, and it became excited despite itself. Teeth growing more jagged and sharp, Pennywise laughed again. So fun fun fun fun fun this would be. It would have it’s revenge, and the Losers, the insufferable disgusting Losers, would be brought down in front of it. They would repent and pay for their crime, it knew they would. Just like it knew that their new friends would die trying to save them and each other. It would be tragic, except Pennywise didn't care, and It never would.

The stage was set, during their little tea party, Pennywise would make a small entrance, enough so everyone could see their fill, and enough to plant the seed of fear. That seed would grow, fertilized by secrets and suspicions, which the children had been so kind to provide and create themselves. Everything was so perfect, it was almost humores, and It began to laugh again. This would be so fun fun fun so easy easy easy easy fun easy fun fun easy fun easy fun easy easy fun!


	4. Don't Cry Over Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while drinking tea and having fun, the bunch are confronted with a demon from the past, along with demons more personal than that. Richie cant fucking take it anymore, and everyones coming to realize maybe they have more in common than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has mentions of homophobia, pretty explicit if not explicit internalized homophobia, and small suggestions at child neglect.

“No really, I love being called out in front of a teacher Stanley, real great move of you!” Richie complained as they all grabbed their bikes, glaring slightly.

“It’s not my fault you decided to steal my sandwich when there was a teacher behind me!” Stan defended himself. “Or that when I took it back you thought it’d be a great time to say the F-word!”

The rest of the children laughed, Stan and Richie joining in, and then Mikey decided it was time to head over to the field, where they would be holding the tea party. The field was just to the left of the school, and was where a playground would have stood had the school been for younger kids; or if Derry cared more. Soon enough Nancy and Johnathan arrived, along with the news that Steve and Robin would be coming, as well. At the mention of Steve the Party began to cheer and chant ‘mom’ and laugh, much to the confusion of the Losers.

The Wheeler kids, since that was what they decided Richie was too, began to lay out the picnic blanket that they would have the tea party on. They then got out the actual tea things, the ‘things’ being Holly’s tea set from home, which included a tiny pot, seven plates, seven cups, a milk pitcher, and a little cup for sugar, all made out of tin or some other thin metal. They would only be using the plates cups and pot, so they left the pitcher and sugar holder in the tea set’s case.

Then everyone sat around on the blanket wherever Holly decided they should, which ended up mixing the Party and the Losers. Naturally she put Nancy next to Johnathan, and then put Mikey and Richie next to each other. She knew where her brothers should be, and that was near her. She then also put Jane next to Mikey, per his ask. When she saw Richie teasing Eddie across the circle and looked at how he looked very happy, she ordered Eddie to move to sit next to Richie, moving Lucas to sit next to Dustin instead.

“There! Now all the couples are together!” Holly giggled, and everyone assumed she meant Mikey and El and Nancy and Johnathan, but Max, like always, began thinking.

“Wait, are Richie and Eddie dating?” Max asked innocently, though she talked loud enough that it caused all conversation to halt.

“What!?” Eddie yelled, while the rest of the Losers, save for Richie, laughed loudly. “There is no way in hell that I would ever date him!” 

“Yeah,” Richie chuckled, his nervousness probably because of the suddenness of the question, before turning to look at Holly, “me and Eds aren’t together Holls, it wouldn't work with me and Mrs.K gettin married next weekend-”

“Shut up, Richie!” Eddie yelled, causing everyone else to laugh while his face became red, whether from embarrassment or anger, no one could tell.

“Hey dipshits, come help us unload!” A voice called from a minivan nearby. The heads of those form Hawkins turned sharply, and they all smiled brightly as a lanky man with hair to his shoulders stepped out, a blonde woman with the same length of hair following soon after.

It was almost comical how they swung arms around each other, since it was clearly something familial, and not romantic. They were wearing matching heart shaped sunglasses, the color of them obnoxiously bright and eye catching, and they bickered lightly as they approached the group.

“Hey losers,” the woman said, and for a moment the boys and one girl of the Losers Club were confused, until they realized she had been meaning the actual word, and not their group.

“Hey Robin!” Dustin said happily before taking another bite of the sand which he had brought from home. “Hey Steve!”

“Jeez Henderson, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack, slow down!” Steve said, and from his voice talking to Dustin and the way he had placed his hands on his hips, the Losers could tell why the Party would call him ’mom’.

“Who are these dorks?” Richie asked, smiling up at Robin and Steve.

“Wheeler, why the fuck are there two of you?” Steve squinted at Richie before smiling. “And why is one of them noticeably worse.”

“Hey!”

The tea party was fun, and everyone was getting along, it made Holly so happy. She had thought they’d have to pretend that she had made tea, but Steve and Robin had brought soda and other drinks, which were far better and far more real. Everything was perfect, she had both her brothers, her sister, and all hers and their friends around her. 

Looking around at all of them and seeing them smile, Holly was ecstatic. Then, looking only a little past Richie, Holly saw the trees sway, despite there not being a breeze. Seeing the trees rustle made her think back to when she had been on the ferris wheel in Hawkins, and the trees had been swaying too. Just the memory of what had happened, how Mikey and Nancy had to be picked up from the mall by her mother, and how when Holly had seen them they had looked broken and hurt; Holly was afraid, just like she had been that whole night and week after, cold, freezing, stop you at the top of the cellar steps type fear.

“Hey, Holly Bolly, what’s wrong?” of course Richie noticed, he seemed to always pay attention to everyone and everything, noticing almost immediately when something was off.

“The trees,” she whispered, tugging on Mikey’s arm and pointing.

Mikey sighed and turned his head. Ever since what had happened at the Starcourt Mall, Holly had been terrified of trees. It had taken some time and some pushing, but eventually they figured out it was because she had seen the Mind Flayer in the woods, and had since been terrified. Mikey looked to the woods, prepared to tell her she must be imagining it, it wasn’t windy at all, but when he looked, sure enough the trees were moving.

“That's,” Mike paused, gaining everyone’s attention, his own fear and anxieties rising at the bait, “that's odd, isn't it?”

“What is?” Lucas asked, looking for whatever Mikey could be talking about. When Mikey pointed and explained he saw the trees moving Lucas realised it as well. “Ok yeah, that's weird.”

“Do you Losers have some crazy evil trees or whatever?” Max laughed, but there was stress in her voice, calling her back to the mall where she lost her brother.

“No,” Bill said, his eyes glancing between Holly and his friends, a silent communication ending with his next stuttered words, “not t-t-tre-trees.”

“Shit, it can't be, we-we we killed It, we all did!” Stan whined, his eyes wide, and his hands going to the sides of his face, scratching lightly at scars the Party had until then not noticed.

The scars were half moon shapes, up to ten or fifteen on each side. They were light, more than likely the coloration due to Stan’s pale complection, but they weren't faded like old scars would be; they looked new, like they only healed a month or less ago. Beverly was pulling Stan’s hands away from his face, muttering about how it would be ok, before turning to Bill.

“Stan’s right, it can’t be, we finished it way back when, there's no way It’s back. It's just a coincidence.” but even Bev didn’t sound very sure of herself.

“Holly, are you a-a-af-fraid of trees, when th-they move?” Bill asked, his voice sounding like it used to when he would talk to Gerogie, soft and only slightly higher.

Holly nodded, which was more than enough conformation for Bill and the Losers.

“Holy shit man,” Richie said, his hands going to his hair, pulling and combing through in panic and fear, “Holy shit, holy shit holy shit! I can't do it Bill, not again not with Mikey here please no no no shit shit-”

“Richie, you need to calm down!” Mike yelled, pulling Richie’s hands into his own, forcing him to calm and look at the bigger boy.

The Party and others watched in confusion as the Losers all looked around at each other, before turning to the woods. With one more nod to each other, they began walking.

“What’s going on,” Mikey says after them, giving chase along with the Party, “Richie what’s going on?”

Richie pauses, turning back, his friends following his lead. “I’m sorry Mikey, I didn't want you to find out like this, but here we are!” his laughter sounding weighed down by pain, then turning to anger as he reeled to the woods again, glaring hard. “So hell, why you don't come the fuck out Penny, we’re all waiting you fucking clown!”

“Penny? Who the hell is Penny?” Max asked, narrowing her eyes slightly and turning to look at her friends in confusion.

“Who am I? Who am I?” a voice laughed from the woods, shocking all but the Losers, who tensed at the sound. “Why I’m Pennywise the dancing clown!”

And then a man, or what looks like a man, in a clown costume with red hair and red pom-poms steps from the woods. The trees stop shaking, but everyone is still scared, only this time it’s due to the sight they see in front of them.

“What the fuck is that?” Dustin whispered, his hand gravitating towards Steve, who’s own was reaching for his keys, prepared to grab his bat from the back of his minivan.

A clownish laugh came again, and all eyes turned to, if they hadn't been already, look at Pennywise, who was holding his sides like a child might after laughing too hard.

“It’s a fuckin parasite, that’s what it is,” Beverly said, spitting it out like just talking about the clown made her sick, and maybe it did.

“Oh Bevvie, you wound me so,” Pennywise cried, the markings on his face curving with his over exaggerated frown. Then, it turned to Richie. “And what a choice of words, huh Richie?

“Come out, was it? How funny for you to be the one saying that, when you can’t do it yourself!” Pennywise laughed as Richie paled, it smelling the fear radiating through the air. “Would you like some help? I'm sure Henry would be willing, or maybe your best best best friend Eds, huh?”

“N-no no no no not now please no I-I - I'm not I swear please, no!” Richie sobbed, his hands curling out of his hair to scratch at himself before Mike pulled them off.

“Rich, it’s not real, remember, it’s lying, we all know it is.” Even as Richie shook his head no, he calmed down.

“Y-yeah, it’s just some stupid clown,” Richie sniffed

The Party watched as it all happened, MIkey noticing first as Pennywise slunk away. “Hey! That creep’s getting away!” he thrust his finger in the direction of it, pulling the others attention.

“Oh Mikey, so nice, so truthful,” It said, stopping to turn back, “but not enough that you’ll tell Rich the real truth, will you? Because then they’ll all know, and they’ll see what the others didn’t, that it’s all your fault!” Pennywise laughed again, before running when it saw the Losers turn sharply to the Party. It’s work was done, and it would wait, wait, wait for the time to come. 

Mikey was frozen in place as everyone looked to him, whether in confusion, fear, suspicion, or any other reason. Too many secrets had just been brought to light, and whether they wanted to or not, everyone would have to state their truth. Steve ended up being the first to speak, clapping his hands and stepping into the limelight.

“So, anyone going to try and explain what the hell just happened? Or am I going to have to share the glorious tale of the Hawkins resident cat killer?”

“And then Starcourt blew up, the president- jesus I still can't believe that- the president got wind of it, and we all ended up here, in Derry.” Lucas finished. They had all decided to let him tell the history of their evacuation, since he’d told it partially before already when he’d been trying to get Max to believe them.

The Losers sat in silence, not sure what to say, but they were all thinking the same thing, which of course Richie said, unable to keep his mouth shut. “Well damn. I’d say that was a shitty lie that not even Bowers would believe; but hey, we’ve been through worse.”

“Speaking of, what’s the deal with the clown?” Dustin asked, turning to the leader as far as he could tell, which was of course Big man Bill.

“We t-t-told you earlier about how ki-kids and adults went m-m-mi-mi-ssing last year,” Bill said, his voice faint and quiet, “th-that was it. T-that's what t-took them.”

“What made them go missing.” Will whispered, thinking of how his own face had been plastered around Hawkins not too long ago. “That thing-”

“Pennywise. It’s name is Pennywise.” Eddie said, interrupting Will, but giving them a name to a face all the same.

“Pennywise,” Will continued, nodding in small thanks to Eddie, “is the one who took Georgie, isn't it?”

Bill, knowing he would stutter and end up crying again, only nodded.

“How do you all know that thing? It said your names and everything.” Nancy said, though she had been silent for a while, holding Holly close.

“Last year, when all of it was happening,” Richie said, staring at the ground, “we fought back against it, and well,” he laughed bitterly, “old Pennywise didn't take too well to that. He started practically targeting us, coming after us personally and when we were alone. He even took Bev hostage at one point.” 

The Party looked to Beverly, who held her chin up as she nodded in conformation that she had in fact been kidnapped by the damn clown. “It came and got me after I killed my dad.”

Dustin, who had been taking a sip of water at the time, spit out his drink and rounded to look at Beverly. “You what!?” He yelled.

“I killed my dad,” Beverly shot, glaring at anyone who looked at her like she did something wrong, she wasn't going to feel guilty about defending herself, she was past that, “he deserved it. He wouldn't let me out of my own house, and when he did he called me his property and I showed up with bruises and scrapes,” everyone paled at either the reality of her situation, or the memory of not being able to help during it, “so I killed him. Now I live with my aunt, who treats me like a person.” she finished, brushing her skirt down and standing, holding a hand out to Ben, who stood up as well. “But if you guys are going to be dicks about it, me and Ben will just leave.”

“Bev,” Richie began, but she cut him off, angry at this point. “No Rich, if you want to stay here with your asshole brother and his jerk friends, fine, but I'm not sticking around.” 

“Beverly,” Stan whispered, everyone calming, Stan having that effect definitely helped when being a peacekeeper, “they didn't know, and we all understand now. No one blames you.”

“After that,” Ben continued the story, “We all realised we needed to work together, and we went after It. we went into it’s lair and got back Bev, and we killed Pennywise.”

“Richie?” Mikey asked when Ben was finished, having noticed how out of it Richie seemed to be. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I'm just thinking about how hard I’m gunna bone Mrs.K later.” Richie excused, but Stan just sighed and walked over.

“Rich-” Stan tried to take his friend’s hand, but he ripped it away violently before looking at Stan. once he had stared for maybe three seconds, Richie turned and bolted, running and grabbing his bike before pedaling in the direction the Losers recognised as to the bridge. 

Calling after him, Bill ran to his bike first, turning back only to yell at everyone else, “W-What are you doing? R-R-Ri-Richie would do the same for us, w-we have to do the s-s-same for him!” 

Richie had been biking for too long, but he couldn't stop. He had passed the arcade, the movie theatre, and even the entrance they always used to get to the drop off, before he even got near his destination, but did he even know where the hell he was going? As he passed by each place he was forced down memory lane.

The arcade made him think of when he had fought with Bill, and how he couldn't even hang out with Eddie because Sonia had stopped letting him out. He had decided to try and distract himself by going in and playing Street Fighter, but he had ended up meeting a new kid in town. He had curly blonde hair that matched his brown eyes and big sets of teeth, but when he smiled Richie couldn't help but think he-they looked nice anyways. Richie was having fun until Henry Bowers had walked in, until everything spiraled out of control. It’s never fun to have your demons brought home to say hello, but Richie had to see and hear it all. Richie had to see a boy with hair that parted like Ed’s and eyes that rolled like Ed’s and a laugh that was small like Ed’s and was just too much like his best friend Eddie yell at him and call him a fairy. Henry had yelled in his face, running him out of one of the few places he felt safe in Derry. At the park Richie had seen It again, only to have Pennywise taunt and jeer at him. Richie had felt sick, wanted to scratch his own skin off, he hated himself, and when he tried to run, tried to get away, he had to hear that laugh and be brought to the ground, left shaking on the grass. 

The movie theatre made him think of long nights out with his friends, stealing money off the counter when his mom was passed out in the living room and his dad at work. Richie thought to seeing a new horror movie nearly every weekend, laughing when the others screeched and delighting when they flinched before turning back with more excitement each time. More than anything, Richie thought of how when they would go he would always end up next to Eddie and Beverly, one on each side of him. Richie remembered how when he had been in charge of holding the popcorn his hand had brushed Bev’s, and he had pulled it out and away like Beverly really was fire or whatever Ben’s stupid lovesick poem calls her. Of how when later on his hand and Eddie’s had moved at the same time to grab pop-corn, and afterwards he couldn't even lift his hand, too afraid someone would see and someone would know. Too afraid one of his friends would notice how his hand had stopped moving towards the bin and more to Eddie’s hand, like he wanted to hold it or brush against it, which he didn't. How Richie had faked remembering he had to be home early and had run out of the theatre, out of the building and down the road. It had been a few weeks into winter, so there was snow on the ground, but it wasn’t cold enough that he needed a jacket, not like he had one anyways.

The entrance to the drop off only made him think of his friends. How he and all of them had gone diving nearly every weekend on summers, and how while they dried off Beverly always wanted to sunbathe. How the other boys stared at her just like him. How he would stare just like the others. He thought he was supposed to, and how he did think Beverly was pretty. Beverly was very pretty, and just like everyone else Richie liked her. Maybe not like Bill or Ben liked her, but Richie liked her. He liked how her laugh was full and sounded like something entirely Bev, how her hair curled, how her breath would smell like cigarettes and bagels in the mornings, how she smiled and things around her got pretty too, how when she sunbathed her stomach sank in while she was on her back, and Richie liked Beverly’s cheeks, because they were round and pink when she smiled, just like Eddie’s. But sometimes Beverly’s laugh was very loud, and he still loved it, he loved hearing it, loved when he caused it, but sometimes he liked small laughs that came out reluctantly but were sweet and cute, sometimes he liked hair that was straight and curved down to touch small pink ears, sometimes he liked breath that smelled like a medicine cabinet and strawberry jam on english muffins, sometimes he liked smiles that made everything around him seem both beautiful and bright, but also small and dull in comparison, sometimes he liked freckles on shoulders and arms raised to keep casts out of the water, because ‘God, Rich do you guys know how much shit is in this water?’. Sometimes Richie liked Eddie.

They couldn't find him. They had gone to the arcade, to the theatre, even checking the Wheeler’s house, but Richie wasn't at any of them. They had thought about going to the drop off, but decided against it, Richie never liked diving alone, after all. The last spot they went to was Richie’s house, where they found him sitting on the door-step, back against the door and head in his hands.

“Richie!” Eddie screamed as soon as he was within ear shot, already jumping off his bike and running to his friend, the other Losers and the Party following close behind.

“Eds?” Richie asked weakly, his head having shot up at the sound of his best friend. “What’re you guys doing here?” Richie laughed, but it sounded fake.

“Who cares why we’re here, it just matters that we are.” Mike whispered, resting his hand out on Richie’s knee.

Despite practically always being busy at the farm, when Mike wasn't hanging out with the entirety of the Losers Club, it wasn't uncommon for him to be hanging out with either Stan or Rich. Richie couldn't count on his fingers how many times he and Mike had ended up laughing on his bed about jokes he would make back and forth with the radio they would sneak into his room. Mike loved Richie’s voices, because even if they were horrible and all very similar, Richie was getting better, and he would even incorporate his motions into his acts. Mike thought it was hilarious, and Richie even made him a card for Valentines one time, the obnoxious neon pink heart proclaiming for all to see that “Trashmouth is bonkers for his biggest fan!” with a million hearts and kisses around it. 

Richie looked around at everyone around him, and for even a moment, he was sure that he was happy. Richie was safe with these people, they would keep him alive, he was sure of it. And maybe if he was lucky, they would let him love them, they would let him keep them safe, they would let him make them laugh, let him make them happy. He would die for them, each and every ugly acne filled face surrounding him. Maybe, just maybe, the people around Richie would let him love them, and even less likely, maybe they would love him back.

Behind their heads, in the bushes across from Richie’s house, a clown sat, watching and laughing, looking right into Richie’s eyes, a gloved finger lingering just a breath away from painted red lips, a demonic smile stretching and stretching.

Maybe, just maybe, if he just kept his mouth shut, and kept this goddamn secret to himself.


	5. When the Party's Over and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill thinks over what he knows, and what he doesn't.  
Richie reminisces over time passed, and has a not so nice encounter with IT, in the form of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains homophobic slurs, homophobia, instances of child neglect, and some gore and voilence. please be careful

Bill Denbrough was not used to not knowing things. All his life, Bill had known. 

When Bill was five, he knew that his best friend was Richie, but that he also liked to play with Eddie and Stan. Bill knew that he had a stutter, but he knew that sometimes he could talk normally. Bill knew that he liked knowing things, that it made him feel better, and his friends said that was ok, sometimes they liked things because it made them feel better, too.

Bill knew that Eddie didn't like germs and neither did his mommy, that Eddie was sweet but he was stubborn, and he knew that Eddie would share his goldfish if you washed your hands and he saw you did. He knew that Eddie hated nicknames, and he knew that he always had bandaids, usually with colors and shapes on them. Bill knew that you put Neosporin on things that hurt, or Eddie’s mom would be mad, and that hard breathing had to be cured with a shake and a squeeze.

Bill knew that Stan was Jewish, but he wouldn't learn what that meant for a while longer. He knew that Stan was quiet and nice, like Eddie, but softer. He knew that Stan liked birds, and that if you gave him a crayon he would draw you one. Bill knew that Stan liked big words, especially those with js and ts, he knew those were his favorites. He knew that Stan liked to sit while the others rough-housed, but would laugh along. Bill knew that it took five of Stans drawings to cover the painting in his dad’s office, even if they were only there for a day.

Bill knew that Richie was funny and loud. He knew that he was quiet sometimes too, like when Bill had convinced his mom to drive over and pick up Richie from his house. He knew that Richie liked it when he had scrapes on his knees, because then he could use Eddie’s bandaids. He knew that Richie had bad eyes, but could spot Henry from across the yard. Bill knew that people didn't like Richie very much, because he was obnoxious but still got good grades. Bill knew that Richie liked to make voices, but they all sounded the same. Bill knew that sometimes Richie thought he wasn't allowed to touch anyone, but if you told him you wanted a hug he would give you two.

When he was ten, Bill Denbrough knew more than he wanted to.

Bill knew that Georgie was the best little brother he could have asked for. But Bill also knew that his parents were having trouble taking care of them both, and needed to work more shifts, but also needed to be home. Soon enough Bill started taking Georgie out with him and the Losers. His friends liked Georgie, and Georgie liked them.

When Bill was thirteen, he knew Georgie was alive, he had to be, until he knew that Georgie wasn’t, that none of the kids who were taken were. And hell, maybe that was ok, too. 

Bill knew that Bev loved Ben, and Ben loved Bev, and that was nice. Bill knew that Bev begged her aunt to let her live in Derry, and that her Aunt had agreed and bought an apartment for them. Bill knew that Stan talked more because he knew they would listen now, and that he liked to see everyone, constantly afraid they were losing someone. Bill knew that Mike was very nice, and that his hugs were strong, and that he always had a smile to lend. Bill knew that Eddie was strong, and knew that Eddie knew it now too. Bill even knew that Richie was quieter, and still felt like he wasn't allowed to touch people, but now saying you wanted a hug didn't work, he’d just joke. 

What was different was that now, Bill didn't know. Bill didn't know why Richie didn't think he could touch people. Bill didn't know that Richie had a brother, or if his brother was a good person. Bill didn't know if he liked these new people, or if it even mattered. Bill didn't know how the fuck Pennywise was back, or even what it wanted. He didn't know why the clown seemed so mad at Richie, or if it even was. Bill didn't know.

Richie didn't want to go inside his home. He knew his parents, if they were even home, would be upset at him. It wouldn't be because he wasn't home for two days straight, they wouldn't have noticed or cared, but because he would have left something lying around.

One time he had left a cup, which he had filled with water for Eddie, in his room. Eddie had spent the night, which was a rare and cherished happening. Eddie had been complaining that his throat hurt, so Richie had gotten him a glass of water. When he had biked with Eddie to his house to drop him off, he had left the glass on the bedside table, intending to bring it down to the kitchen to wash when he got home. When he arrived home, however, his father had been sitting in the living room, holding the glass, looking ready to yell at him. Maggie Tozier had found the glass when she was looking in Richie’s room, her excuse for even being in there that it was their house and they could do what they wanted. Wentworth had of course, yelled at Richie, who hadn't understood why his father was so upset, it was just a glass of water. The next day it seemed as though his parents had forgotten it had ever happened, and maybe they had, but after that, Richie had made sure to never leave food or dishes in his room, just in case.

Alternatively, another time he had come in to the living room crying. He had been crying because Henry Bowers and his goons had seen him hugging Eddie goodbye, and after a few blocks of walking on air, Richie had been jumped. He knew that Henry had punched him, the bastard always being the one to lead the charge, and that had caused him to hit the pavement. He was lucky they had caught him late in the day, he had thought, otherwise the pavement would have been hot enough to sting his palms and face. While on the ground, Richie had been kicked in the stomach, but for the life of him, he couldn't tell by who. Richie had been left lying on the ground after the older boys grew tired of hitting someone who was clearly not fighting back, but after a while he decided he might as well head home. Part of Richie hoped his mom would leap out of her seat and run over to him, her hands flying around and her face full of worry. Another part, a larger, more realistic part of Richie knew that when he got home the most he would receive as a reaction would be a distracted mumble to do the dishes.

Sitting on his porch, Richie was afraid to stand and reach for the knob. His friends had left earlier, under the impression he would head in soon and not stay out in the cold, or as cold as Derry could get when it was barely the end of summer. They had discussed going back to the sewers, and knew they would have to eventually. Stanley had been surprisingly the one to say they should go that very weekend, despite it already being Wednesday. If they followed his plan they would be going in only three days. Bill had agreed, spurred on by the fact that one of the most against originally fighting Pennywise was the one who said they should go the soonest they could. 

After Bill was for it, everyone fell in, except Richie. Richie stayed silent through the whole thing, and he still didn't quite want to go. Richie remembered how his fear had felt like a fist in his stomach, hard and weighted. He could feel it now.

But nevertheless, he would follow his friends wishes, but he would put himself first this time. Richie would walk in the front, making sure any harm should get to him first, otherwise beating it away with his naked fists. Richie knew there was a far and away chance that he would get hurt more than he was ok.

This time, they planned to take bats and rakes and anything that could be used to deal blunt force trauma. It had worked before, what was to say it wouldn't work again? They would beat the clown back to its dusty musty hole, hoping it wouldn't take one of them with it.

Eventually Richie did go inside, but he jumped at the sight that met him inside. His parents were sitting together at the table, and they both looked happy. He didn't like the pit of panic that set in his stomach at the sight of his guardians together, like he was just waiting for them to explode. They did tend to, explode that is, when put in the same area, whether they were arguing or ignoring each other and him until they began fighting. They had never hit each other, or Richie for that matter, they loved each other dearly, after all, but hearing them argue always made Richie sad and guilty in a way he could never explain to his friends.

The dress Maggie Tozier was wearing was one that pulled him back to the earlier years of his childhood, where his parents still fully in their own heads, and they had decided to go on a picnic. His mother had thrown on a light blue dress, and a white apron like garment was put on top of that. She had chosen a pair of white circle earrings, bearing the beauty and matchable quality that pearls had, but also weren’t too expensive that they would stop her from doing things with her husband and son. Richie’s Moma was always worried about things like that, always insisting they save up money, just in case. She would refuse anything that she deemed too expensive, but never in a cruel way, because at heart she only cared for those around her, something that Wentworth had initially fallen in love with her for, and something she had passed onto Richie. Richie remembered making cards and coupons for his Moma, and walking with her to hang them on the fridge or around the house. Richie’s Moma loved homemade things, and the dress she had worn to the picnic was one that Went had bought the fabric for, but she had made herself with the new sewing machine and booklets he had bought in addition for her birthday. It had been one of her prized possessions, until they had moved to Derry, and before she could unpack it fully and set up a sewing room, she forgot where it came from and packed it back away. That was the first day that Richie had been forgotten as well. His Moma would always pack him a lunch, he was only in the third grade after all, but Maggie had left his lunch-box on the counter and when he got home and asked her about it, she had apologized and promised she’d make one with extra oranges tomorrow. Richie had smiled, but then she didn't pack the lunch, and her ability to remember things got worse and worse, until she forgot how much she loved to sew, how much she loved to laugh at Richies jokes, how much she loved to play word games with Wentworth and their son on Wednesday nights, and finally forgetting how to be herself, now enjoying naps every and any hour for the day, sleep taking the time she didn't know what to do with, her mind too foggy to tell her she could spend time with her family or make something, her hands itching to create, but her mind having forgotten the connection that let them.

Wentworth was also wearing the outfit he had worn to the picnic. He had on soft khakis and a baby blue sweater vest over a white dress shirt, the cuffs rolled to the elbows like he used to do. There was a bow tie with teeth on it, a gag gift from a younger Richie who thought it was amazing that his Popa was a dentist, and had asked his Moma to let him get his Popa a funny tie, which he had loved. Richie remembered when he had first opened the present, and his face had lit up like a christmas tree on the first of December in the Denbrough house, they always over stuffed their tree with lights. Richie had always liked his Popa’s face, which was all smile lines, receding hairline of dark hair like his own, freckles on the cheeks and nose from playing baseball as a child, and big fat coke-bottle glasses. His Popa would always smile with his whole face, grins always reaching his eyes. His laughs would fill the room, loud and happy. Richie used to tell jokes much more often at home, knowing that even if he was in his room, someone would hear and give him a response. He could be in his room doing homework, and if a joke would pop into his head, he would yell it down stairs. In response, his Moma, who would be making supper, and Popa, who would be either helping or working on something or other, would laugh or tell him it was a bit dry, but they always responded. Richie didn't really care how funny his jokes were when he was little, though he would grow better at them and in response his want to be funny would too, at the beginning he really just wanted someone, whether it was his parents or his friends, to respond and let him know that he was there, and he was being heard. When Richie would get home, his Popa would swing and carry him around on his back, Richie hanging on like a koala, and they would collapse together, Moma watching from afar. The last day they had done that had been in the third grade, not long before his mom forgot to pack his lunches, but his father had been in the bedroom, where his desk used to reside, though later it would be moved to a separate room with doors and locks. Richie had opened the door, waving goodbye to Bill Eds and Stan, and whipped around to look for his Popa. he raced around the house, his Moma laughing as he gave her a quick hug then sped away. She had called out to him that his father was in the bedroom, and he had begun that way. Upon reaching the room, he ran up to his Popa, but he looked tired, and off in a way he couldn't quite describe. His sweater-vest was nowhere in sight, and his shirt sleeves were rolled down, like a businessman. His face was drawn forward and he was hunched over the desk, tired and run down like those sad men Richie saw on comedy family shows. Richie ran over to his father, only to be shooed away, Wentworth claiming he was too busy to deal with Richie at the moment. From then on, it felt like Went was always too busy, never being able to find time he could spend with Richie or Maggie anymore, and eventually not even trying.

“Richie, baby!” Maggie Tozier called from the table, the nickname remnant of both when she actually used to call him that, and what Eddie used to tease him with, though short lived that time was. His Moma had used it when he was a small child, and his age still warranted the frequent use of ‘baby’. Eddie, however, had started calling him ‘baby Richie’ for about a week and a half, when his parents hadn't thrown him a birthday party in the third grade. His friends, then only being Stan, Bill, and Eddie, hadn't known when his birthday was, so when it went unspoken past Eddie’s own, the smaller boy had assumed he was older. He teased Richie for weeks, asking questions like ‘how was he so tall when he’s just a baby’? Ordinarily, Richie wouldn't have minded, even would have grinned at Eddie’s mocking of him, but it was a sore subject, and after he ended up screaming at Eddie that he was actually nine months older than him, and he just hadn't said anything, because his parents fucking forgot, Eddie left it alone. No one had called him Richie baby, or anything of the sort, for a while. “How was your day sweetie?”

“It was good, mom.” Richie answered glumly, thinking of taking off his shoes, but then deciding he’d simply take them off in his room, where they would be in easy access in the morning, allowing him to wake up later and get to school faster.

“Why don't you sit down, puppet, and tell us about it,” Maggie sang sweetly, gesturing to the chair that had been conveniently pulled out prior. 

He made his way over, and plopped himself down. There was quiet for a few minutes, none of them quite sure how to start a conversation after not having them for so long.

“Well I hung out with my friends today,” Richie began, only half paying attention to what he was saying, the other half of his brain trying to keep Mikey out of the conversation. “We had a picnic with one of my friends siblings, she’s just a kid.”

“Oh yes!” Maggie giggled, short and high. She put her hand on Richie’s, but he moved it away in a way he hoped was casual, her hand was ice cold. “That was Mike Wheeler and Holly Wheeler, right?” she smiled to Richie, but it felt sinister.

“H-how did you know th-”

“You know we thought about going and giving you back to them,” Maggie stood up, collecting the plates and bringing them to the sink as she spoke, “but then we thought better, after all, if we don't want you,” Maggie finished putting all the dishes in, “who would?” Maggie turned around, but when she did, her face was not her own.

Maggie Tozier had pink cheeks and small thin lips. Her forehead had faint little freckles on the edges and near her crease. She had black eyebrows that were thin like her lips, and they framed her sea-blue eyes. The Maggie that turned around had stitched lips, fat and swollen from needles running through, blood dripping from the injuries, and from her eyes. Her eyes were white, and empty, though Richie felt like they were staring at him anyways. Her forehead was dirty and had cuts on it. She looked like an abandoned doll, a sick callback to the puppet of himself Richie had found in the Neighbolt House. 

“Fuck.” Richie whispered, jumping out of his seat and backing against the wall farthest from Maggie.

“What’s wrong sport, you look like you've seen a ghost!” Wentworth laughed, turning to look at Richie, his face a gross match to Maggie’s.

Richie looked about, trying to find something to use to defend himself, but he was grabbed by the arms, and forced to look into his father’s face.

“What’s wrong Rich? You wanna run away like a little faggot?” His father screamed at him, shaking him by the grip he held. “Are you a fag Richie? Are you a little girly boy!?”

“N-no ! I’m not! I-I swear!” Richie cried, clawing desperately at the decaying hands on his arms, he just wanted this to stop. He knew it wasn't his father, he would never say something like that, but it was something he had been worried about all his life, all reason was pushed to the outskirts of his mind. Finally he got the hands off, and he ran for the way he had entered, thankful he had kept his shoes on.

“Don't you lie to me boy! I’ve seen the way you look at your friend, and so has he! He’ll leave you in the dust, he will! He’ll tell everyone, and you’ll have no where to go, like all fags do!” His father cried at him as he ran out the door.

On autopilot, Richie’s feet took him in the direction of Eddie’s house while his mind raced. He needed to be somewhere safe, and somewhere he could be safe. Some part of him made the executive decision that safe equaled Eddie, and Richie wasn't sure how he felt about it yet, but that could wait until later. Right now he just needed to get out.


End file.
